I See You
by shineaway
Summary: Eli transfers to Degrassi where he becomes friends with Adam, Alli and Fitz. Eli can't help buy notice Clare, Fitz's girlfriend who seems to avoid him at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

_I've taken a surprising liking to Fitz and wanted to try something new. Hope you all like it._  
_Also, i will jump from POV's quite often. _

_Please Read and Review._

**Chapter 1**

Clare sat on the steps of degrassi waiting for him like she did every morning. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks but they already had a routine that they stuck to on school days. Clare would wait before school for him where they would then go to class, spend lunch together and he would drive her home after it all. Everyday. She looked at her watch, it was 8:05 he was usually there by 8. Where could he be? she thought becoming impatient as each second passed.

School didn't start until 8:30 but kids slowly began to walk up the stairs with dazed expressions and tired eyes. Not surprising, it was a Monday afterall. Clare was an early bird though. Never went to bed later than 12 on a school night and was never later for school. Some called her a goody two shoes but she just geuinely liked _being _at school. Her friends were a part of why she loved school so much. Alli had been her best friend since 9th grade and when either of them wasn't with their boyfriends they were together or with Adam. Adam who Clare only met that year was slowly becoming another one of her best friends, he had a lot of secrets and had to endure alot in his short life but he was a good friend to Clare and that's all she could ask for. Last, Fitz who had been her friend for the past year but who she was now dating. They had been official for all of two weeks and everyone was baffled by the two of them being together. He was a bad boy, one of the schools notorious bullies and she was the good catholic nice girl, too good to give a guy like him a chance. But she saw something in him that others didn't so her friends didn't question her choices. They seemed to be happy and Clare liked the feeling of having a new boyfriend, somebody who wanted _her_ for once.  
Like he was reading her mind, when she looked to her left there Fitz was walking her direction. A smile crept onto her face when she saw the sleepy look on his face.

"Sleep in?" she teased, looking down to check the time on her watch. 8:15.  
She received a lazy smile in response as he ran his hair through his messy hair. "Yeah i'm sorry" he said with a mocking pout as he took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Clare blushed and looked around at the students shuffling past, hoping nobody cared to pay attention to the two of them. "It's okay. I guess i forgive you" she shrugged placing a quick kiss on his lips. Fitz took his hand in hers and led her into the school ready to take on the week, together.

Clare sat in the cafeteria with Adam and Alli later that day, a sandwich and juicebox in front of her waiting for Fitz to join them. Adam and Alli were two very different people but their friendship somehow seemed to work and never ceased to entertain Clare when all three were together.

"So you're saying if you had to either cliffjump, swim in a tank full of eels or give up your cell phone you would choose the tank of eels?" Adam asked with an raised eyebrow, amused.

Sometime the three of them would play games of would you rather to pass the time and it always led to looks of confusion and amusement.

"Yeah...if i'm afraid of heights so jumping from a cliff? Not for me. And how i just give up my cell phone? Do you know me at all, Torres?" she said with a serious expression that only caused Clare to giggle beside them.

"So you'd prefer to be in a tank with eels?" he laughed.  
"Yep. and if you don't like my answer. Too bad." she said with a smile that caused him to shake his head in response.

"You're one strange girl." he said looking to me for the next would you rather question. "Clare?" he asked, waiting.

Clare had to think about it first, these questions always came so easy to her friends but when it came down to her turn, nothing came to mind. Finally she thought of something and looked to her friends who waited eagerly.  
"Okay...would you rather-" Clare began to say when Alli cut me of, gesturing to the door behind me. "Who's that?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

**Clare's POV**

I turned around to see a boy dressed in all black. That was the first thing i noticed. Then it was the eyes. Eyes so green that even from the distance they shone like emeralds. I felt myself flush when i took in the rest of him. Dark brown hair swept across his forehead and his perfect lips set in a straight line. I took a deep breath, taking him in. He looked lost but like he was okay with that in a way. He took in the doorway for a minute before spotting an empty table 2 away from us and sitting down, putting his headphones on and pulling out a book.  
"His name's Eli. Just transferred here from Earl Grey, he was in my math class this morning." Adam said taking a look as Eli sat down.

"He looks...scary." Alli said finally a look of concern on her face.  
"I dont know, he just looks alone." I said coming to his defense. I didn't know why i did i mean i didn't know who the boy was let alone if he was harmful person.

Both sets of eyes shifted to me curiously. "Does Clare like what she sees?" Adam said suggestively with a small nudge and i blushed, shaking my head.  
"You guys are such idiots. No. You know me, just like to see the positive i guess. " i said lamely as i felt a Fitz lips kiss my cheek in surprise, sitting down beside me.  
"What're you talking about...who's positive?" he asked trying to keep up with the conversation. "Nothing don't worry about it." i said leaning into him and he didn't press the topic.  
"You guys in to hang at the dot tonight?" he said to all of us and i smiled. Ever since we started dating Fitz had been trying to make an effort to spend time with my friends as well. I put my hand on his knee, greatful to have him. "I'm in" I said first and everyone else followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading guys! Also remember reviews = more updates ;)  
_

**Chapter Two**

Later that night Fitz met Clare at her house and the two decided to walk to meet their friends at The Dot instead of drive since Clare lived so close. Fitz's hand fit perfectly into hers and she smiled to herself as they walked down quiet street.

"You know, these past few weeks have been...perfect" she said finally, embarrassed of her sudden urge to share her feelings.  
Fitz looked down at her and untangled his hand from hers so he could put his arm around her instead.

"You know, before i could never have pictured myself with a steady girlfriend. Let alone be so happy. You really are changing me, Clare." he said with a smile that made Clare's heart jump instantly.

"You aren't different, Fitz. You've just improved on a few things" she giggled and Fitz shook his head at his girlfriend's natural lighthearted attitude.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." he said quietly to her as they rounded the corner near The Dot.

Clare stopped him when they got to the stairs, guiding his arms to his waist and placing her own around his neck.

"I feel lucky. You really are a good guy, Mark" she said calling him by his first name, something he only let Clare do.  
She pushed herself up on her toes and placed her lips to his, feeling her heart beating faster as each second passed and the kiss intensified and his tongue gained entrance to her mouth.  
Clare felt his hands move up and down her back and she smiled against his lips before giving him one final kiss.

"Don't get too into it. We have to get in there." she said, her face merely an inch from his.

"It's hard not to get "into it" when I'm with you, Edwards" he said taking her hand in his, grinning down at her. Clare blushed in response before they walked up the stairs into the restaurant to meet their friends.

I sat at a table with two new people i had just met from school, Adam and Alli who I'd met in history earlier that afternoon. After talking for the whole period, Alli asking question after question and Adam sitting amused as he too threw in a few questions, they invited me along with them tonight. We were waiting for their friends Fitz and Clare to arrive before ordering anything. Alli said in annoyance

"They're probably outside playing tonsil hockey or something" rolling her eyes as she took a peek out of the window to try and spot them.  
After that comment i assumed the two were dating and couldn't help but be curious to look out the window as well.  
She nodded her head and sat back down.

"Yep. They're out there. Let's just go ahead and order." Alli said picking up a menu and looking at Adam and I.

"Any ideas boys? What do you want?" she asked looking from us to the menu.  
As we sat talking about what we might want i looked to the door and noticed a girl walk through the door. Her light brown hair was curled and barely met her shoulders. She wore a jean skirt and a navy blue jacket over what looked like a turquoise blouse. I took in the details of her face. Porcelain skin, big light blue eyes, and perfect pink lips. I felt myself shiver and looked away to gain some composure. This girl looked so genuine and this i could tell only by the smile that graced her lips. When she started walking towards the table i took gulped and looked at Adam and Alli who waved her over and smiled. She looked behind her, searching for someone when a tall boy came up behind her and smiled at us. This must be the couple. Clare and Fitz.

They both sat down at the table, Fitz next to me, saying a quick "Hey man" to me and Clare who eyed me strangely sat down beside Alli.  
Adam looked between us all and began to laugh.

"Sorry I'm an idiot. Um Clare, Fitz, this is Eli. He's new at Degrassi and we got to talking so i thought I'd bring him along. Is that cool?" he said awkwardly and i tried to hide my embarrassment. Why did i agree to this social torture?

I looked at Clare who still looked uncertain before reached her hand over Fitz to meet mine in a handshake "Nice to meet you, Eli" she said, her hesitance no longer evident as she smiled. I took my hand in hers and couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Yeah you too." i said looking into her eyes. For the minute our glances met i felt that pang in my stomach as a spark coursed through our hands. The feeling of want and curiosity coursed through him. This girl was different than anyone, i could tell.  
Quickly she pulled her hand back, removing her gaze from mine. So she felt it too, i thought with a smug smile.

The night went by fast, with the five of us talking about almost everything. Unlike what i expected they all kept me included in the discussion, asking me what i thought or questions about my life before Degrassi. I felt welcome and i was glad to have met them.  
Clare however hadn't met my eyes again the whole evening. If she asked a question she looked down at her food and as i spoke she looked at anyone at the table but me.  
Why was she acting so strange?

I watched as she stifled a yawn, her small nose scrunching adorably, and again i felt that pang in my stomach. Fitz put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear that led to her letting out a quiet giggle. Alli rolled her eyes at their exchange. So i figured this was a regular occurrence. Clare nodded at something Fitz said and afterwards looked at me.  
Clare's eyes held mine for only a second before she looked away awkwardly. Fitz then removed his arm from Clare's shoulders and reached for his wallet, pulling out a twenty and placing it on the table.

"Well i think we should get out of here." he said looking at Clare, giving her a not so subtle wink that didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm going to walk Clare home. This should cover us." he said standing up and Clare followed, putting her coat back on over her turquoise blouse that hugged her figure flatteringly. She blushed and looked down, noticing my admiration of her body.

"Alright well, be safe you two, see you tomorrow." Alli spoke up first and Clare walked over to her giving her a hug.

"Yeah we'll see you guys tomorrow. Get home safe" she said to all of us with a wave and Fitz did the same. "Later, guys" he mumbled as they left together, hand in hand.

"They make me want to vomit." Adam said once the door closed and Alli shoved him.

"Don't be such a jerk, they're cute. I'm happy for her. I've waited too long for Clare to finally get a boyfriend" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm happy for her too but all the whispering, giggling, and hand holding? Come on, we all know they aren't just going to "walk home" he said rolling his eyes" and i felt a wave of jealousy suddenly hit me.

"How long have they been dating?" i asked and they both looked at me and laughed. Why were they laughing? I thought. Did i say something wrong?

"The thing is. To an onlooker they look like they've been together for years but they've only been official for two weeks. It's crazy." said Alli taking a sip of the soda in front of her.  
Two weeks? That's all? Like Alli said, by the way they were with each other i assumed they had been together for much longer.

"Yeah gotta love those crazy love birds" Adam deadpanned, reaching for his wallet.

"Well" he yawned, pulling out money and setting it on the table.

"I better get going too. My mother will go nuts if i break curfew." he said shaking his head and i laughed. I was really starting to like Adam. He reminded me a lot of one of my friends from Earl Grey.

"You guys want a ride home?" i asked holding up my keys and they both looked relieved.

"Hell to the yes, i would really rather not walking home in the dark." Alli said putting her coat on and waiting for us to do the same.

Alli pointed me in the direction of her house and as we drove down the street, Alli in the front seat of my hearse, Adam in the back, she began to squint, looking out the window.

"Is that Clare and Fitz?" she asked, squinting more, trying to make out the two figures in the distance on the sidewalk. As we drove closer i could see that it was in fact Fitz with his arms around Clare, obviously caught up in a passionate kiss. I looked away and continued to drive.

"You know, I'll be surprised if those two do anything but kiss. I swear i see them everywhere." Adam said in the backseat and Alli laughed as we passed them.

"Yeah i get worried about that" she said with sincerity in her voice.

I couldn't help but wonder what Alli meant by her last comment. Nobody said anything. Complete silence. Was she referring to the speed that their relationship was moving at or did it have something to do with the inevitability of a less emotional relationship if more physicality was involved?  
We dropped off Adam first, and on the way to Alli's she finally spoke up hiding a smile as she looked at me.

"So what do you think of Clare?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow. I took a quick glance at her, waiting, and looked back at the road, shrugging.

"I don't really know, she didn't seem to into talking to me though"

I tried to hide my disappointment but Alli saw right through it and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay. Clare's usually not like that. She normally loves everybody, something was different tonight though" she said with a knowing smile and i couldn't help but laugh.

"Well hopefully she comes around and realizes she doesn't have to give me the cold shoulder. I'm not a bad guy" i said as we pulled up to her house. Alli stepped out of my car and turned to look at me.

"Don't worry, Eli she'll come along. But I'm glad you came tonight. You are a good guy. Thanks for the drive" she said with a smile and a wave before walking towards her big awaiting house.

That night all i could think about was her. I didn't know why, i hardly knew the girl. But her eyes are what drew me in immediately. I could sense what she was feeling by looking into them and when our hands touched i felt something strange, something i was certain she felt too. If she was going to try and avoid me that was fine. I didn't have any sort of attachment to her so as long as she stayed out of my way i guess i could stop thinking about her.  
I got very little sleep that night tossing and turning with a picture of Clare burning in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please please please read AND review :)_

**Chapter Three**

_(Eli)_

I had been in school for exactly one week. Overall i was glad i had transferred to Degrassi. I had already made quite a few friends; my closest were Alli, Adam, Fitz and a girl from my art class named Fiona.  
The classes i was taking weren't too bad either. I had photography, history, art and English. My English class was an applied course and after the first day i knew this class wouldn't be a challenge to me at all, so i requested a change in my timetable which was in affect today.  
So i started in an academic English class this afternoon which i was grateful and excited about. English was always my favorite subject other than photography and it was something i planned on pursuing in the future.

At lunch i sat at a table with Alli, Adam, Clare and Fitz. We were playing a game of Would you rather that Clare had initiated when we all first sat down. It was something we ended up doing when we were bored and all together.

Clare was still avoiding me in a way. She talked to me sometimes. A polite hello, goodbye or an answer to one of my question but very rarely did she strike up conversation with me. It didn't go unnoticed in the group either, Alli and Adam would share an awkward glance whenever she gave me the cold shoulder and i would just shrug.  
I'll admit i was hurt she wouldn't even give me the opportunity to be her friend like everyone else did but it was her choice so i didn't push it.

"So you start your new English class today right? You excited?" Adam asked interrupting the game and Alli's turn to ask me a question.

"Yeah i have it last period, I'm just glad to be out of that other class. I couldn't focus with all the meaningless conversation." I joked and Alli rolled her eyes, always teasing me about my love for English and school in general.

"Babe, don't you have English last?" Fitz asked turning to Clare and then to me with a slight smile. I cringed at the word babe but overlooked it when i saw he was trying to help.

Clare looked at me with a forced smile.  
"Yeah. Well at least you'll know someone" she said so strangely i could practically smell the insincerity in her usual velvety voice.

I nodded and looked at Adam who was stifling a laugh; he always got a kick out of Clare's questionable disapproval of me.  
"Yeah should be fun." i said looking directly at her, waiting for her eyes to meet mine. They never did.

_(Clare)_

I sat in English early as always and waited for the bell to ring and a slew of students pile in. Only one student had been nervous though. Eli Goldsworthy. I felt bad for the way i was acting because i could tell it bothered him but i couldn't use a distraction in my life.

I had Fitz and i was happy with him and any further contact would just stir up the feelings i already had just by being in his presence. When asked by Fitz why i was "so cold to the guy" i shrugged my shoulders and told him i just got a weird vibe from him. Fitz didn't push me to explain further and i was glad because he didn't want to hear about the vibe i got from Eli.

Truthfully he intrigued me and made me feel like i was going to lose consciousness whenever i was around him. I had to remind myself to breathe and not be taken back by his deep green eyes and the way he looked at me with them.  
That night at The Dot when we shook hands i felt a wave of want rush through me and i could tell by the startled look on his face he had felt it too.

Eli walked in as i sat waiting for class to start. He went to first, who welcomed him to the class and told him where he could take a seat, 2 over from me. Not bad, at least he couldn't talk to me during class or anything and I could focus on English.

"Hey Clare" he said coming closer to my desk with a smirk as he sat down in an unassigned seat, shrugging off his jacket leaving him in a black henley with only one of the buttons done up. I had to take a breath before responding.

"Hi. Welcome to academic English i guess." i mumbled not looking at him. I couldn't look at him without getting lost and feeling differently about some of the choices i made in my life, namely starting a relationship with Fitz only 3 weeks ago.  
There was no secret i had feelings for Fitz but how strong could our relationship be if all i thought about Eli this way.  
It just felt too intense to be something that would pass. After my lame attempt at a greeting and getting lost in my own thoughts, i turned to see Eli's face on inches from mine as he sat in the desk in front of me; he looked annoyed, angry even.

"Can you just tell me what i did?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he raised his voice. I was taken aback by him calling me out on my behavior, specifically in that tone of voice. My mind raced. What was i supposed to say?

"What do you mean?" i said playing dumb. I tried to keep calm but inside my heart was pounding.  
He rolled his eyes at me and then stared at me for a minute looking distraught.

"Why won't you talk to me? Or even look at me? I don't get it. I'm friends with all of your friends, yet you won't even give me the time of day."

As he spoke i realized maybe this wasn't the best approach because now here he was confronting me and i didn't have a reason for my actions, or at least a reason i could give him.  
I had to think about what to say when it finally came to me. Offense is the best defense.

"Wow, someone's a bit conceited. Ever think I'm just not interested in talking to you?" i said after mustering up as much fake-confidence as i could.

Eli looked shocked but recovered quickly standing up as the class filled up with kids.

"It's pretty sad that you have to ignore me just to control yourself. Not to mention obvious" he said with that dreadful smirk. Eli winked at me before turned and heading back to his own desk.

Now he was going to act like some arrogant ass just to watch me squirm? Maybe i shouldn't have been so rude to begin with.

I sat in class unable to concentrate on the lesson taught, i kept sneaking looks at Eli sitting there with a smug look on his face. I shook my head. Was it really obvious that i had felt even the smallest of feelings for him or was he bluffing?


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the feedback! Some good stuff if coming up soon so i hope you all enjoy the next couple chapters._

_Remember to review ;)_

**Chapter Four**

Alli and I walked home together the next day for once and i was relieved to have even a half hour of alone time with her. Since i started dating Fitz and Alli started spending so much time with Adam and Eli her i and didn't get one on one time as much. There were some things i really needed a girl to talk about with, one thing being Eli.

As if reading my mind she came right out and asked me.  
"So what's with you and Eli?" she asked raising an eyebrow, and i blushed, knowing i couldn't lie to her.

"What do you mean?" I said playing it cool, not that it had worked earlier, and I thought I'd give it another shot. She rolled her eyes. Crap! I thought. She knew me too well for my own good.

"Hm, well...the first day we see him you defend him to us then later when you actually do meet him you treat him like he has some sort of disease. I didn't say anything before because i thought it would be better to talk alone but it's becoming pretty obvious what's going on here. You have to stop being cold and ignoring him." she said speaking faster.

"Alli, i-" i started to say when she cut me off, wanting to say more.

"And not only is it weird it's also not fair to Eli. He hasn't done a thing to you and like you said that first day, he isn't bad; he's actually a really good guy. Eli asked me about it, i think he's taking it personally. This isn't something you do to the new kid in school Clare. And i know you. You're a good person, so tell me what exactly is going on?" She exhaled after speaking so much and waited for a response. I didn't even want to say it out loud; if i did it became real.

"I don't know there's just something about him. It's pulling me deeper and deeper and it's scaring me." i said feeling a lump rise in my throat. Alli looped her arm through mine and smiled at me.

"I knew there was something since that first day in the caf. You can fool Eli, Adam and Fitz they're guys but you can't fool me" her voice was soft and it immediately made me feel better.

"I want to be with Fitz, i don't doubt that. My thoughts just always seem to come back to him. Which is just bazaar because i don't even know him!" I said getting frustrated with myself.

"It's okay it just means you two have good chemistry or something right? You can be friends. What you have to do is just get to know him but still keep your distance. He's one of us now so you're going to have to get used to him being around."

"See that's going to be difficult as of Yesterday" i said warily and she looked at me, confused. "Explain..." she said gesturing for me to continue.

"Well, Eli kind of confronted me about how I've been acting and i basically told him he was self-centered. Then he too began to ignore me after telling me that i act this way because i can't control myself and that it shows." i said rolling my eyes.

"Is it really that obvious, Alli?" i asked my voice sounding small and she nodded slowly in return, an apologetic look on her face.  
"...But don't worry. It's only obvious to me, and clearly Eli."

I let out a loud sigh and shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.  
"Okay no more Eli talk. What's new with you?" i asked, knowing she probably had hundreds of stories up her sleeve.

I walked from Morty and towards Degrassi waiting to start a new day. There was small flurries falling from the sky and i smiled to myself. One of my few guilty pleasures was the winter, not that i would admit that to anybody. Getting to the doors i noticed Fitz sitting on the steps waiting, blowing hot air into his hands trying to stay warm.

"Hey man, you coming inside?" i asked and he laughed, looking down the street with frustration.

"Trust me, I'd love to but I'm supposed to meet Clare." he said shaking his head at the demands of his girlfriend.

"It's -10 out, i don't think she'll mind if you come inside to save yourself the hypothermia." i laughed and he considered this as i held the door open to the warm building that awaited us.  
Fitz quickly stood up and walked to the door before i could ask again.

When we entered the building we both let out a sigh of relief as our bodies began to thaw out.  
"Your locker or mine?" he asked as we both stood in the foyer.

"Yours, everything i need is in my bag" i said gesturing to my backpack and he nodded.

I liked Fitz. At times I'll admit he could be a bit of a bully but him and i were cool. We talked about music and comics. He was one of those guys you could just chill with for hours doing nothing, things came pretty easily.  
He talked about his night before as we walked to his locker.  
"I don't understand the point of it. It's a bunch of cocky guidos getting trashed and hooking up with girls? How do they even get paid for that?"

I shook my head and laughed. I had caught the show a couple of times and i too didn't catch on to it like others did.

"There are girls too! That just have continuous cat fights? How could you forget about that?" i said, recalling one of the episodes i had caught a few minutes of while channel surfing a few weeks back.

"Dude, there's chick fights?" he asked opening his locker. I nodded and he laughed taking out a textbook.

"That's why they have so many viewers!" he said just as Fiona walked up to us.

"Fitzy, Eli. Good morning" she smiled standing beside me, my nostrils filling with the scent of her Chanel perfume.

"Good morning Miss Coyne" i said with a British accent and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey fi, any chick fights on jersey shore last night?" Fitz said nudging me as he laughed.  
She looked confused by our interaction but looked disappointed as she answered anyways

"Nope. Not last night" she said flashing her smile.

"Sorry i missed it." i said sarcastically and Fiona gave me a blank stare.

"Shut it Goldsworthy." she said and nodded her to something behind Fitz and I.

"Incoming. She looks mad"

I turned to see Clare walking down the hall, staring at us with such annoyance that at first i thought it was only me she was looking at. I was wrong, her eyes looked between Fitz and i.  
I looked at Fiona confused and she shrugged in response. I had to admit Clare looked adorable when she was angry. Her mouth in a straight line, hair tucked behind her ears and a determined look on her face.

"Way to meet me outside, I've only been waiting 5 minutes." she said annoyed standing in front of Fitz with a hand on her hip. I looked at Fiona and saw her holding in a laugh.

"Clare it's freezing outside and i was sick of waiting so Eli and I came inside." he said causing Clare to turn her gaze to Eli who only shrugged his shoulders and looked at Fiona.

"You okay?" Fitz asked, taking a step closer taking her in his arms. My heart raced with jealousy and i watched Clare as she leaned into him, her rage immediately subsiding.

"It's just been a bad morning i guess." she mumbled and he whispered something in her ear in response. Neither Fiona nor I could hear but we both stood there awkwardly pretending not to notice their exchange.

Clare leaned up and pulled Fitz's face to her own, placing their lips together. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, raising an eyebrow as if to prove a point. She closed her eyes and she deepened the kiss and i saw a flash of her tongue. I looked away immediately, annoyed and faced my attention to Fiona.

"Umm, shall we go to art?" i asked trying to sound cool. She nodded and we yelled a goodbye to the two as they stood in the hallway swapping spit. It made me sick to my stomach to watch them but Fitz was my friend now so it was something i had to just live with.

The second we sat down in art i took out my sketchbook and Fiona stared at me, although i wasn't sure why until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem, what was that!" she asked with a more than curious expression. I shrugged my shoulders, taking my pencils out of my bag.

"I saw that look Clare gave you while ramming her tongue down Fitz throat. I was standing right there you know?" I shook my head, not wanting to get into it.

"Nothing. Just not now okay Fi?" i said tiredly. I didn't need to see that first thing in the morning.

"Okay. But I'm not letting you off the hook. You're going to spill eventually." she said with a mischievous grin and i laughed. "Sure thing."

It was a Wednesday and lunch finally came but my head pounded with an unbearable headache. Every noise echoed 20 times louder and i began to feel nauseous. I put my hand to my burning forehead as i sat down at the table, leaning my head down in my arms.

"Hey Eli, you alright?" Adam asked sitting across from me, Clare beside him. I shook my head, closing my eyes tight hoping the pain would subside.

I felt someone's hand lightly begin to rub my back and i looked up to see Clare watching me with guilt in her sparkling eyes. Turning slightly i noticed it was Fiona at my side trying to make me feel better.

"Wow, you're burning up. Want me to bring you drive home?" she asked bending her head so it was in my line of vision. I nodded grateful to have someone taking care of me.

"Yes, please" i practically squeaked out, feeling the scratchiness in my throat.

Fiona pulled me to my feet and i as i turned and said goodbye to Adam and even Clare i noticed a hint of familiar jealousy on her face.

Leading me from the cab into my house Fiona unlocked the door, already knowing which way to head, the staircase on the left. It was becoming a regular occurrence, hanging out with Fiona. She wasn't like most girls when it came to friendship. Like other girls, she didn't take bullshit and that's why we got along so well. We were a lot alike in that sense. I collapsed into my bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin trying to keep warm. Fiona left the room, telling me she'd back with some tea.

I smiled and my thoughts were immediately focused on Clare. The look on her face when i said goodbye made me feel awful for the way i had treated her yesterday. I never meant to put her in a compromising position. I faded in and out of sleep. I dreamt of her face, only inches from mine as she smiled, her perfect lips pulled upwards.  
"Clare" i whispered, wanting her to come closer. When i called out for her she only looked behind her and took a step back, a wary expression on her face. I felt something cold on my forehead and was startled to find Fiona sitting on the edge of my bed with a washcloth in her hand.

"Nope, you'll have to settle for me" she smiled, gesturing to the mug of tea on my nightstand. "And that will help with the throat"

"Thanks Fiona. Don't know what I'd do without ya" i said groggily and she laughed before standing up and turning off my light. "You get some sleep." she said, closing the door and leaving me to drift asleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the responses! Remember to read **and** review. It keeps me motivated :)

**Chapter Five**

I woke to my phone ringing beside me, the sun shone through my window and i looked around slightly disoriented. Had i really slept through all yesterday evening and the night? I picked up my phone, looking at the time. 7:15 am and seeing that i had a message from Fiona  
**You feeling better? I talked to your mom she says if you are you'd come to school. PS. you have no car. So let me know if i need to pick you up. - Fi**

I read and remembered everything that had happened the day before but was relieved to notice the pounding headache was gone and my body was no longer aching. Maybe i was okay to go to school today after all. I sat up taking in my surrounding. Kleenex covered the right side of my bed, all undoubtedly already used. A cup of tea, half full glass of water and a bottle of Advil sat on my night stand. I didn't even remember half of the night enough to know if it was my mom or Fiona who had taken care of me all night. That was something that never happened to anybody else, but it did to me. When i came down with a flu or any other type of illness i would black out, pass out and not remember a thing. So as i grew up, every time i would get sick i would always get to hear about the embarrassing things i either said or did. If Fiona was here last night helping me, i knew it would for sure be mentioned today.

I dialed Fiona's number and she picked up after two rings.

"Good morning, Goldsworthy" she said brightly, and i was baffled by her enthusiasm so early in the morning.

"Morning." i said groggily and i heard her laugh on the other end.

"So you're either calling to tell me you want a ride with me or you're calling to tell me to send someone with Morty today. Which is it?" I laughed at how predictable i was and stood up, beginning to change with the phone cradled between my ear and shoulder.

"I'm actually feeling a little better so i guess I'll take that ride?" i said wondering if my car was still parked at school.

"Yep no problem I'll be there around 8 so be ready, I'm not coming to your door or waiting for your lazy ass. You be outside." she said firmly. I shook my head and switched my phone to my other ear.

"Yeah I'll be there don't worry." i closed the phone after we said out goodbyes and began to get ready for school, excited to see Clare. I had missed English yesterday so hopefully today she would talk to me.

I walked into English class that day with a new outlook on my situation with Clare. That same morning when i got into Fiona's car she looked at me expectantly, telling the driver to continue to school.  
"What?" i asked confused.  
"Don't 'what' me. You have some explaining to do. What's going on between you and Clare?" she asked skeptically. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"What makes you say there's something between us?" i said playing it cool. This wasn't something everyone at school needed to know.

"You don't have to lie to me Eli. First there was that look yesterday from Clare while she was with Fitz, man that was weird. And then last night you kind talked in your sleep and her name happened to come up." she giggled and my cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

I could feel my skin burn and i felt like an idiot. I was consumed by feelings for a girl who not only didn't feel the same way which was obvious by the way she avoided me but also had a boyfriend.

"Whatever it was I said, forget it. It'll never happen and i just want to pretend there's nothing there." I said and even i could hear the sadness in my voice.  
Fiona looked at me, her happy expression transformed into a serious one.

"Don't keep your feelings bottled up. Trust me, I've done it and it never works out. Also don't lose hope, let's just say I've realized she may feel something there too." I looked at her, confused. What did she know?

"What do you mean?" She cleared her throat and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Last night, Clare came to see you. She stayed with you for a little while then left but told me not to tell you." she said with a wink. I felt a pang in my chest. So Clare was there last night and i wasn't dreaming it all?

"Wow. I uh...thought i was dreaming." i said awkwardly and Fiona only laughed as we got closer to Degrassi. I sat thinking for a moment before turning my attention back to her.

"So did i say anything embarrassing?" i asked but she shook her head.  
I obviously wasn't going to find out what exactly i had said last night.

I sat in English that afternoon, with my notebook in front of me. I felt my hands shake as i tried to sketch the ring i could see on my left thumb. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Why was i shaking? It was something that often happened when i had one of my panic attacks but this wasn't like that. I felt my head spin as i looked around the classroom. I inhaled the scent of flowers when she sat down; i tried to hide my smile as i continued to look around the room.  
Surprising me she turned around and looked at me, a blank expression on her face. I waited for her to say something, my palms becoming clammy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked finally and i couldn't hide to smug grin on my face, knowing that she had come to check up on me last night.

"Fine. Thanks for asking." I responded simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Eli we don't have to do this." she said and i raised an eyebrow. Do what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to plat it cool.

"Treat each other like this." she said and i saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. Whatever turmoil i was going through was obviously eating away at her as well.

"I seem to remember wanting to be friends and you basically shutting me down. Sorry if i thought, i don't know. You didn't want to be friends." i said and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry i was such a jerk. It's not just me right? There's something here, Eli. And i guess that's why I've acted this way." She said with a slight smile and i had to control the urge i had to reach over and kiss her. Even though i knew there was something between us there was still something more between her and her boyfriend, obviously.

"So you're saying i was right all along?" i said with a wink and she slapped my arm, shaking her head.

"You're an idiot, but even if there is something here" she said gesturing between the two of us.  
"I still have a boyfriend and it's probably best if we just continue to act like..." she said trying to think of a way to finish her sentence, which i did for her.

"Like we hate each other?" i said amused, raising an eyebrow and she smiled cocking her head to the side.

"I don't hate you, Eli. Just so you know." she said reassuring me. I was glad to hear it even though it was clear she didn't actually hate me.

"Yeah it became pretty clear that you don't hate me. Why would you visit the house of a sick person that you hate?" i hid my laugh and i watched as her face turned red and she looked at me with a blank expression before rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to kill Fiona." she muttered as she turned around in her seat and i could help but let out a laugh in response.

_**Authors Note:**_

_So i know its a major step in the eclare relationship during this chapter. A lot more is going to happen now._


End file.
